Paranoid?
by Angela Han
Summary: Kekhawatiran Sungmin tentang kedatangan orang baru di rumahnya mulai muncul. Beralasankah kekhawatiran Sungmin mengingat dirinya sendiri bisa disebut... katakanlah 'labil? GS. MinKyuWook. Don't like don't read.


**Paranoid?**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**Paranoid? © ****한천리 ****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Genderswitch (GS), AU (Alternate Universe), Typo (s), Out of Character (OOC), Death chara, Alur mungkin membingungkan, Cetak miring+Garis bawah for diary, Perhatikan keterangan waktu.**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Appa sudah datang?"

Pertanyaan itu terus dilontarkan oleh seorang yeoja remaja berambut coklat madu kepada pelayan mana saja yang bersedia menjawabnya.

"Sebentar lagi Tuan Besar akan tiba, Agassi." Jawab salah satu pelayan.

Si yeoja memasang tampang bosan. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Menjadi anak tunggal dengan orang tua yang hanya tinggal satu ―ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 8 tahun― sungguh membuatnya kesepian. Yeoja itu bahkan jarang bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya mengingat profesi ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha besar dan harus sering bepergian ke luar negeri sampai berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan.

Yeoja cantik berkulit pucat itu tampak berputar-putar di ruang tengah ―ruang santai― sambil mengibas-ngibaskan gaun berwarna peach-nya sembari bersenandung kecil berusaha mengusir kebosanan akibat menunggu kedatangan ayahnya. Para pelayan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah nona muda mereka. Mereka sudah terbiasa. Rumah besar itu keseringan hanya dihuni oleh para pelayan dan sang nona muda.

"Sungminnie!"

Yeoja yang sedang asyik menari sendirian itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung berlari turun menuju ke pintu utama. Wajahnya sumringah melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. "Appa!" pekiknya senang dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kabar putri appa yang cantik ini?" sapa Tuan Lee.

"Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Para pelayan membawakan barang-barang bawaan Tuan Lee sementara Sungmin menggandeng ayahnya menuju ruang tamu. "Bagaimana pekerjaan Appa? Lancar?" tanya Sungmin sembari menyerahkan secangkir teh hijau kepada Tuan Lee.

"Cukup lancar, Sayang. Oh, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan."

Sungmin segera mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di samping pintu masuk utama.

"Appa, nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat sosok asing yang ada di dalam rumah mereka.

"Itulah yang ingin Appa bicarakan, Sayang. Ayo, kemarilah." Tuan Lee memanggil sosok itu agar mendekat dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Sosok itu mendekat. Hanya berdiri, tidak berani untuk ikut duduk bersama.

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal di rumah kita. Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, Appa ingin menjadikannya sebagai saudaramu, Minnie Sayang," jelas Tuan Lee.

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook lekat. Kulit putih yang tak sepucat dirinya, mata sewarna karamel, rambut coklat keemasan yang indah dan tubuh yang ramping. Singkatnya, Ryeowook sangat cantik. Sosok yang sempurna. Pasti menyenangkan punya saudara seperti dia.

Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan hari-harinya yang mungkin tidak akan membosankan lagi dengan kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan, Appa," ucap Sungmin akhirnya, membuahkan senyum lega di wajah Tuan Lee.

"Bagus. Nah, Ryeowook, mulai sekarang kau juga putriku. Dan ini saudaramu, Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

.

_4 April 2011_

_Hari ini Appa membawa orang baru ke rumah. Setelah sekian lama tidak pulang, Appa tiba-tiba saja pulang dengan orang asing. Tapi Appa bilang dia bukan orang asing. Dia saudaraku. Well, aku tidak keberatan. Apalagi Ryeowook yeoja yang sangat cantik dan kelihatannya baik hati. Aku senang. Sungguh. Bukankah itu artinya aku tidak akan kesepian lagi di rumah yang besar ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika Sungmin mengantar Ryeowook ke kamarnya setelah makan malam berakhir. Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan Sungmin tentang rumah yang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. "Rumah ini memiliki taman di halaman belakang, cukup luas juga. Nah, ini kamarmu, Wookie― boleh aku memanggilmu 'Wookie' saja?"

Ryeowook yang terkejut karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya langsung mundur selangkah sambil mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Dan kau boleh memanggilku 'Minnie'," sambungnya.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ditetapkan sebagai kamar Ryeowook. Sungmin membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke kamar barunya. "Silakan."

Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya dan berdecak kagum. Yeoja itu berputar memandangi seluruh isi kamarnya. "Bagaimana? Joahae?" tanya Sungmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak datang ke rumah itu, Ryeowook berekspresi. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum dan berbinar-binar, membuat dirinya tampak semakin cantik. "Luar biasa. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Kau tahu, kamar ini bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih luas dari tempat tinggalku sebelumnya," Ryeowook menjawab tanpa memandang Sungmin karena matanya masih sibuk mengagumi keindahan kamar barunya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan dan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Appa?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sungmin lalu bergerak menuju ranjang mewahnya dan duduk di tepinya. Sungmin mengikutinya dan ikut bergabung; duduk di tepi ranjang bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar saat Ryeowook akan memulai ceritanya. "Baru tadi siang. Saat itu aku sedang menjajakan bunga mawar di pinggir jalan. Kebetulan mobil ayahmu lewat. Aku menawarkan daganganku. Responnya baik sekali, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Ayahmu menanyaiku macam-macam. Kuberitahukan apa adanya."

Jeda sesaat.

Sungmin mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Di mana keluargamu?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Aku anak tunggal."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk prihatin.

"Setelah mendengar jawabanku, ayahmu tiba-tiba saja menawarkan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak percaya. Beliau memintaku untuk ikut dan menjadi putrinya. Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Hidup sendirian itu benar-benar tidak enak," Ryeowook kembali menghela napas.

"Yeah, aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Maksudku, Appa sering bepergian, jadi aku hanya tinggal bersama para pelayan," sahut Sungmin.

Jeda kembali.

"Uhm, Minnie..."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau... benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku di sini?" tanya Ryeowook pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin tertawa, membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus heran.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku justru senang karena sekarang aku mempunyai saudara." Sungmin tersenyum. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Lima belas."

"Hei, usia kita sama. Berarti kau saudara kembarku!" Sungmin tertawa riang.

Mau tak mau, Ryeowook yang tadinya murung ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang ceria. Ryeowook lega karena kehadirannya tidak membuat Sungmin gusar.

"Terima kasih, Minnie..." ucap Ryeowook sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kita ini saudara."

.

.

.

.

.

_10 April 2011_

_Aku tidak percaya. Mempunyai saudara itu ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan. Sudah hampir satu minggu Wookie tinggal di rumah kami. Appa sudah pergi lagi kemarin sore, setelah mengurus seluruh surat menyurat yang berhubungan dengan proses adopsi Wookie._

_Wookie benar-benar manis. Tadi pagi dia membuatkanku mahkota dari rangkaian tanaman yang ada di taman belakang, lengkap dengan hiasan mawarnya (entah bagaimana cara Wookie membuat semua itu)._

_Kyu bilang besok dia akan berkunjung ke rumah. Aku sudah tidak sabar mengenalkan Wookie padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat Sungmin berlarian ke pintu utama. "Biar aku saja!" cegahnya saat seorang pelayan hendak membukakan pintu.

Sungmin meraih gagang pintu dan daun pintu yang besar itu mengayun membuka, menampilkan sosok namja yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kyu!" Sungmin menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan namja berambut coklat gelap itu. Membuat si namja hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Wow, Sungminnie! Kau hampir membuatku terpental!" namja itu tertawa.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Mianhae! Hanya terlalu senang dengan kedatanganmu. Ayo masuk!"

Sungmin menggiring namja berkulit pucat itu masuk ke dalam. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kecuali tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan bikin stres, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dengan _home schooling-_mu?"

Sungmin mendengus bosan. "Seperti itulah. Membosankan. Appa terlalu protektif, sampai-sampai tidak mengizinkanku ikut sekolah umum."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang asyik berbincang ketika sebuah suara menyela mereka.

"Minnie, kau di mana?" panggil Ryeowook. Tidak lama kemudian sosok Ryeowook muncul di ruang tengah. "Oh, mianhae. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ada tamu..." Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya dan akan bergegas pergi ketika Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Ayo ikut bergabung, Wookie," ajak Sungmin.

"Ti, tidak usah, Minnie. Aku pergi saja," tolak Ryeowook.

"Hei, aku memang akan mengenalkan kalian kok," Sungmin tertawa. "Jangan tegang begitu. Ayo," Sungmin menarik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih menundukkan wajahnya ketika Sungmin mengenalkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Nah, Wookie. Ini sahabatku, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Dan Kyu, ini Ryeowook. Dia saudaraku. Saudara kembarku, tepatnya." Sungmin gantian menunjuk Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Saudara kembar?" tanyanya bingung.

Sungmin tertawa melihat raut wajah bingung Kyuhyun. Dia lupa menjelaskan sesuatu. "Appa mengadopsi Wookie. Berhubung usianya sama denganku, jadi kuanggap dia saudara kembarku."

"Ah, geurae..." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Hai, Wookie," sapanya.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Hai... Kyu..." balasnya kaku.

Pada akhirnya tiga remaja itu berbincang bersama. Sikap bersahabat Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menjadi lebih santai dan mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri. Sikap ceria Sungmin membuat perbincangan mereka menjadi lebih hangat dan seru.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore," Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir teh yang isinya baru saja dihabiskannya. Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Sungmin.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Aku kan tidak pergi jauh, hanya pulang ke rumahku," Kyuhyun nyengir.

Sungmin menonjok lengan Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit meringis. "Terakhir kali berkunjung kau juga bilang begitu. Dan coba tebak, kau baru muncul lagi hari ini, tiga minggu kemudian," cibir Sungmin. Ryeowook tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Seketika Sungmin menatap Ryeowook, membuat yeoja bermata karamel itu langsung terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau... kau manis sekali, Wookie!" Sungmin menerjang Ryeowook, memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau harus sering-sering tertawa!" ucap Sungmin tanpa melepas pelukannya. Wajah Ryeowook memerah.

Kyuhyun berdehem, membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksi peluknya. "Aku pulang dulu Minnie, Wookie," pamitnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengantar kepulangan Kyuhyun hingga ke pintu utama. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan menarik yeoja itu ke kamarnya.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. "Apa pendapatmu tentang Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membuka percakapan. Ryeowook juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun orang yang baik," jawab Ryeowook. "Dia juga ehm, cukup tampan."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Ryeowook yang masih berbaring. "Jinjjayo? Berarti aku tidak salah pilih."

Gantian Ryeowook yang mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sungmin. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia teman pertamaku waktu masih di sekolah umum dulu. Kami jarang bertemu sejak aku ikut _home schooling_. Boleh dikatakan hanya dia temanku satu-satunya."

"Kenapa kau ikut _home schooling_?"

"Appa bilang kesehatanku lemah. Jadi sejak tahun pertama _Junior High School _aku sudah mengikuti _home schooling_," jelas Sungmin.

Hening.

"Oh ya, Wookie..."

"Hm?"

"Tolong rahasiakan tentang rasa sukaku pada Kyu, ya?"

"Tentu, Minnie. Percayakan saja padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

_18 Juni 2011_

_Sekarang sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Itu artinya Kyu bisa sering-sering berkunjung. Appa juga sedang ada di rumah, mengambil libur sejenak dari segala urusan bisnisnya. Appa, Kyu dan Wookie. Rumah ini bakalan ramai!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Wookie juga ikut home schooling sepertiku. Ternyata Wookie gadis yang pintar. Dia cepat mengerti dengan segala yang diajarkan. Bahkan Hwang seonsaengnim memujinya._

_Dan uh, cuacanya panas sekali!_

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di taman belakang saat pandangan Sungmin menangkap sosok keduanya. Dalam perjalanan ke taman belakang, Sungmin bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan. "Sejak kapan Kyuhyun datang?"

"Kira-kira sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Agassi," jawab si pelayan sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

Pelayan itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang sapu yang dibawanya, merasa takut karena nada bicara nonanya agak dingin dan ketus.

"Joesonghamnida, Agassi. Saat Tuan Muda Kyuhyun datang, Ryeowook agassi ada di teras dan langsung menyambutnya. Ryeowook agassi berpesan untuk tidak membangunkan Anda karena Anda sedang istirahat karena sakit kepala..." jelas si pelayan takut-takut.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas kesal. Dia memang sakit kepala dan Ryeowook berusaha menjaganya. Seharusnya Sungmin senang, bukan? Tapi kenapa hatinya merasa kesal?

Matahari yang bersinar terik menyengat kulit Sungmin saat yeoja itu berjalan menyeberang jalan setapak menuju ke taman belakang. Kedatangannya diketahui oleh Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan menggandeng lengan saudaranya itu. "Kau sudah baikan, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

Mereka berdua sampai di gazebo mini. Kyuhyun ada di situ, sedang berusaha membuat jalinan dari tanaman rambat sesuai dengan yang diajarkan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya setelah kedatangan Sungmin.

"Hai, Minnie," sapa Kyuhyun. "Kudengar kau sakit kepala. Sudah baikan?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hanya sakit kepala ringan. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau masih agak pucat, Minnie."

"Nan gwaenchana. Jeongmal." Sungmin meyakinkan. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang mengajari Kyuhyun membuat sesuatu dari tanaman rambat. Ayo ikut bergabung, Minnie. Bukankah kau penasaran bagaimana cara membuat mahkota yang waktu itu?" ajak Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Dan berjam-jam berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan mengotak-atik tanaman rambat.

.

.

.

.

.

_24 Juni 2011_

_Sakit kepalaku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Sepertinya Appa benar, kesehatanku memang lemah. Kuharap aku tidak akan sakit kepala terus menerus selama musim panas berlangsung. Wookie khawatir sekali ketika aku kembali mengeluh sakit saat Kyuhyun pulang._

_Dia baik sekali, kan? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena tadi sempat merasa ehm, katakanlah cemburu pada Wookie saat dia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyu di taman belakang. Maksudku, aku sudah pernah bilang padanya kalau aku suka pada Kyu, kan?_

_Kepalaku berdenyut sakit lagi. Aku harus segera tidur. Jaljayo._

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang dihentakkan terdengar hingga ke ruang tengah sebuah rumah mewah. Tak lama, pelaku penghentakkan kaki itu muncul.

"Di mana Ryeowook?" tanya si pelaku ―Sungmin.

"Ryeowook agassi ada di kamarnya, Agassi," jawab salah satu pelayan.

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi, Sungmin langsung melesat menuju ke kamar Ryeowook. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook, tanpa mengetuk dahulu, Sungmin langsung menerobos masuk. Mengagetkan Ryeowook yang sedang menata meja riasnya.

"Minnie?" heran Ryeowook. "Waeyo? Kau perlu bantuanku?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan marah. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan sikap Sungmin. Sungmin menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Minnie? Gwaenchanayo?"

"Wookie," mulai Sungmin pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Meja Khusus-ku?"

"Oh," Ryeowook sepertinya sudah tahu penyebab kemarahan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, Minnie. Aku terpaksa."

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang untuk tidak mendekati Meja Khusus-ku? Kau boleh melakukan apapun di kamarku asal jangan sentuh Meja Khusus-ku!" bentak Sungmin.

Ryeowook tertunduk dan mundur selangkah karena kaget dengan bentakan Sungmin. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Sungguh, Minnie, aku tidak sengaja... Maafkan aku..." suara Ryeowook bergetar menahan tangis.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menyenggol Meja Khusus-mu... Beberapa barang berjatuhan... Aku hanya berusaha menyusun―"

"Jangan ulangi." Potong Sungmin dingin dan langsung keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 Juli 2011_

_Aku benar-benar kesal! Wookie sudah lancang menyentuh Meja Khusus-ku! Walau pun dia tidak sengaja, tetap saja aku kesal! Sejak kedatangannya ke rumah ini, baru kali ini aku membentaknya. Aku bahkan tidak semarah ini saat mendapatinya hanya berduaan saja dengan Kyu waktu itu._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, tampaknya Wookie semakin akrab dengannya. Kuharap Wookie masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kami waktu itu._

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak insiden "Meja Khusus". Sungmin masih mendiamkan dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan Ryeowook. Berkali-kali Ryeowook mencoba mengajak Sungmin mengobrol tapi tak dihiraukan oleh yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun kembali datang berkunjung. Kali ini Sungmin yang menyambutnya. Semua berjalan lancar sampai ketika Ryeowook ikut bergabung, masih mencoba berbaikan dengan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin benar-benar risih saat melihat pakaian Ryeowook yang menurutnya "agak berani".

Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri Ryeowook lalu menarik lengan yeoja itu agak keras, menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook meringis karena cengkraman Sungmin pada lengannya sangat kuat. "Lepas, Minnie!" ucap Ryeowook agak sedikit keras.

Sungmin berhenti dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Manik foxynya menatap karamel Ryeowook lekat. "Apa yang kukatakan tentang Kyuhyun?" Sungmin sedikit berbisik.

"Aku masih ingat, Minnie," sahut Ryeowook. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Kyuhyun hanya mengamati dari jauh. Pembicaraan yeojadeul itu sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. Terlihat olehnya raut wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar gusar.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Perintah Sungmin.

"Tapi, Minnie..." Ryeowook mengamati penampilannya. Kaos tanpa lengan dan rok jeans sedikit di atas lutut. Apa yang salah?

"Kubilang ganti ya ganti!" pekik Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tadinya memutuskan untuk membaca koran sembari menunggu kedua yeoja itu selesai berbicara kembali mendongak mendengar suara Sungmin yang agak nyaring itu.

"Minnie, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menoleh ke Kyuhyun dan menampilkan wajah bingung. "Entahlah, Kyu. Sungmin―"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik rambut panjang Ryeowook dengan marah. "Dia bertanya padaku! Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya!" pekiknya lagi.

Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya goyah dan kepalanya membentur pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu ek yang keras. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri kedua yeoja yang ia yakini sedang bertengkar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, kemudian membantu Ryeowook yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi terbentur. "Gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Hanya sedikit pusing," ringisnya.

Sungmin berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tangannya meraih vas bunga di atas meja dan menghempaskannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pecahannya terbang kemana-mana. Beberapa pelayan yang sedang beraktivitas di sekitar situ bergetar ketakutan dan memilih untuk menyingkir secepat mungkin.

"Omona! Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sekarang hendak menghempaskan guci hias dan menghentikan gerakan yeoja yang sedang emosi itu. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Ming, kumohon. Kendalikan emosimu. Tenanglah..." Kyuhyun terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Sungmin yang pada awalnya memberontak perlahan mulai tenang kembali.

Sungmin sedikit terisak. "Mianhae, Kyu..." ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Aku antar ke kamar?"

Sungmin mengangguk di sela isakannya. Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sembari memberi kode pada pelayan yang lewat agar membersihkan pecahan vas di ruang tengah. Ketika melewati Ryeowook yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya semula ―di dekat tangga― Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan minta maaf dan dibalas Ryeowook dengan tatapan aku-baik-baik-saja.

Setelah mengantar Sungmin ke kamarnya dan memastikan yeoja itu sudah tidur, Kyuhyun segera turun dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang mengompres kepalanya; agak benjol setelah terbentur.

"Sakit sekali?" Kyuhyun prihatin.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Bagaimana Minnie? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa marah-marah seperti itu..." tanya Kyuhyun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa aku sudah membuatnya kesal."

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Kyuhyun pamit pulang. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, namja itu menoleh. "Tolong maafkan, Sungmin." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun, Ryeowook itu orang baru di Keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Pertengkaran antar saudara itu hal yang wajar."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak remang-remang akibat cahaya kecil dari lampu tidur. Di atas tempat tidur, tampak sesosok namja yang sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Sesekali ia bergerak. Tapi kuantitas gerakannya terlalu banyak dan tampak tidak normal. Sepertinya namja itu sedang gelisah dan rasa itu terekspresikan melalui gerak tubuhnya saat tidur.

Lantunan sebuah lagu yang menjadi ringtone terdengar. Dengan perlahan, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke meja nakas untuk meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo...?" jawabnya malas. "Ne, Wookie... MWO?!" namja itu langsung terduduk di kasurnya. "Ne, aku segera datang!"

Secepat kilat namja itu ―Kyuhyun― berganti pakaian dan menyambar kunci motornya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun sudah tiba di kediaman Lee. Suasana begitu ramai karena bunyi sirene mobil ambulans yang ada di halaman rumah keluarga Lee yang baru saja tiba.

Kyuhyun berlarian memasuki rumah keluarga Lee. Keadaan di dalam pun sama bisingnya. Para pelayan sedang kebingungan dan panik. Kyuhyun menemukan Ryeowook terduduk di ruang tengah sambil menangis.

"Ryeowookie, ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung, wajahnya benar-benar cemas.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi tertunduk. "Kyu... hiks... Sungmin... Sungmin... hiks..."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung pucat. Serta merta namja itu memeluk Ryeowook. "Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tuntutnya.

Ryeowook terus menangis. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar. "Wookie, katakan padaku, ada apa dengan Sungmin?"

"Sungmin... dia jatuh dari tangga... Sungmin mencoba bunuh diri... hiks..."

"Mwoya?!" Kyuhyun syok.

"Ini salahku... andai aku lebih gesit menahannya, dia tidak akan jatuh... hiks..." Ryeowook kembali terisak.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan terduduk lemas. Sungmin mencoba bunuh diri? Apa-apaan itu?

Tepat pada saat itu, tandu yang mengangkat Sungmin lewat. Kyuhyun hampir menangis melihat kondisi Sungmin. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, lehernya dipasangi penyangga, wajahnya memar dan lebam, entah bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya (Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya karena ditutupi selimut). Kyuhyun menebak pasti ada yang patah atau retak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ikut pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

One month later...

Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar pink di hadapan sebuah nisan. "Apa kabar, Minnie?" sapanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sudah satu bulan berlalu, tapi dirinya seakan belum bisa merelakan kepergian Sungmin. Setelah kejadian naas itu, Sungmin dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mengalami koma hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya satu minggu kemudian. Tuan Lee benar-benar syok dan sempat jatuh sakit. Tapi perlahan-lahan mulai bisa menerima kenyataan berkat penghiburan dari Ryeowook, putrinya yang satu lagi.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin? Kenapa dia mencoba bunuh diri?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi. "Padahal dia tampak baik-baik saja selama ini."

Ryeowook yang dari tadi mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun dan berdiam diri, akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ehm, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Ryeowook.

"Alasan Sungmin bunuh diri... itu karena... aku..."

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Wookie?"

Ryeowook meremas tangannya gelisah. "Sungmin... Sungmin menyukaimu, Kyu. Tapi mendadak dia jadi paranoid. Sungmin merasa kalau aku akan merebutmu darinya. Jadi dia mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau aku sampai mendekatimu. Aku sudah berkali-kali meyakinkannya, tapi dia tetap tidak percaya." Ryeowook berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Puncaknya, setelah pertengkaran waktu itu, tengah malam Sungmin mendatangiku dan mengatakan akan benar-benar bunuh diri karena menurutnya aku sudah keterlaluan. Dan yah... hal itu terjadi. Aku kurang cepat menghentikannya, Kyu. Mianhae..." Ryeowook terisak.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya mendengar keterangan Ryeowook barusan. "Sungminnie... Neo pabo yeoja..." Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis. 'Tanpa perlu mengancam Ryeowook pun aku akan tetap memilihmu. Kau cinta pertamaku. Sejak dulu...' batin Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang tidak tahan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia juga ikut menangis. "Mianhae, Kyu... jeongmal mianhae..."

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia sudah tidak terisak lagi tapi air matanya masih mengalir. Ryeowook menghapus air matanya. "Mulai sekarang, izinkan aku menghiburmu, Kyu. Sebagai permintaan maafku..."

Perlahan, Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

**4 April 2011**

Jalanan kota Seoul dipenuhi berbagai kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Tampak sebuah mobil menepi untuk membeli sesuatu. Saat si supir keluar untuk membelikan pesanan Tuannya, seorang yeoja remaja mendekat dan menawarkan dagangannya pada si Tuan yang masih menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Bunga mawar yang cantik untuk istri Tuan?" tawar yeoja itu.

Si Tuan memperhatikan yeoja penjual bunga mawar itu. "Berapa usiamu? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Eh, lima belas. Aku tidak sanggup membayar biayanya," si gadis menjawab sambil menunduk malu.

"Mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Si yeoja membelalak kaget. "Maksud Tuan?"

"Jadilah putriku. Aku punya seorang putri di rumah. Kau bisa menemaninya," jelas si Tuan.

Si supir akhirnya kembali dengan membawa pesanan Tuannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" tanya si Tuan.

Yeoja itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu naiklah."

Si yeoja masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Putriku sedikit labil sejak ibunya meninggal. Kuharap kau dapat menjaga dan menemaninya agar tidak kesepian karena aku sendiri sangat sibuk," ucap si Tuan.

Si yeoja mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook."

**24 Juni 2011**

Dua orang remaja tampak sedang bergelut dengan tanaman-tanaman di taman belakang kediaman Lee.

"Ini dibeginikan?" tanya si namja.

"Benar. Jangan lupa menyisakan ujungnya sedikit agar bisa diikat," instruksi si yeoja.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kembali sibuk menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Kyu?"

Namja yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Appa bilang Minnie sedikit labil. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Maksudku, kau temannya sejak kecil kan?" tanya si yeoja ―Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sungmin jadi labil sejak Lee ahjumma meninggal. Sungmin melihat sendiri bagaimana Lee ahjumma terjun dari teras lantai dua ―bunuh diri. Aku tidak begitu ingat penyebabnya. Tapi orangtuaku bilang karena depresi. Usia Sungmin saat itu baru 8 tahun." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Sejak itu Sungmin menjadi aneh. Dia jadi sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Sedikit saja Sungmin merasa dirinya terusik, dia bisa langsung meledak. Karena khawatir, Lee ahjussi mengeluarkannya dari sekolah umum dan memilih _home schooling _untuk Sungmin."

"Tapi Minnie kelihatannya baik-baik saja," komentar Ryeowook.

"Dua tahun belakangan ini kondisi Sungmin sudah mulai membaik. Dia jarang marah dan mulai bisa mengendalikan emosi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tentang Meja Khusus? Minnie menunjukkannya padaku tiga hari yang lalu."

"Ah, itu," Kyuhyun berusaha membuat simpul ikatan pada jalinan tanaman rambatnya, "Itu benda keramat Sungmin. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Bahkan aku dan Lee ahjussi pun tidak diizinkan menyentuhnya."

Ryeowook memperbaiki simpul gagal yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. "Beritahu aku."

"Meja Khusus adalah tempat semua barang-barang dari Lee ahjumma disimpan. Semua yang ada di atas meja itu adalah hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun dan apapun yang diberikan Lee ahjumma untuk Sungmin. Sungmin jadi semakin protektif dengan benda-benda itu sejak Lee ahjumma meninggal," jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan serius. "Jangan pernah mengusik Meja Khusus itu kalau tidak ingin Sungmin kembali bermasalah."

**1 Juli 2011**

Ryeowook mengamati tampilannya di cermin. Ia sedikit berputar untuk melihat keseluruhan gaun yang dikenakannya. "Manis," gumamnya. Ryeowook kembali meneliti penampilannya di depan cermin. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir. Ia merapikan rambut coklat keemasannya yang tergerai indah.

"Kurasa akan lebih manis kalau kusisipkan jepit rambut di sini..." Ryeowook mengelus rambutnya. Jari-jari lentik Ryeowook membuka-buka kotak aksesorisnya dan mulai memilih jepit rambut yang sesuai dengan gaunnya. Dahinya berkerut. Tidak ada yang cocok menurutnya.

"Kupinjam punya Sungmin saja. Siapa tahu ada yang cocok."

Ryeowook bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Sungmin. Dan berhasil menemukannya di ruang santai.

"Minnie," panggil Ryeowook.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ne?"

"Boleh kupinjam salah satu jepit rambutmu?" tanya Ryeowook. "Punyaku tak ada yang cocok dengan gaun ini," Ryeowook menatap gaunnya.

"Tentu. Cari saja di meja riasku," jawab Sungmin.

"Gomawo." Ryeowook tersenyum cerah. Yeoja itu segera menuju ke kamar Sungmin. Sesampainya di sana, Ryeowook langsung menghampiri meja rias Sungmin dan mulai memilih jepit rambut di kotak aksesoris Sungmin. Saat sedang memilih-milih jepit rambut, mata Ryeowook melirik ke meja di samping meja rias Sungmin.

'Meja Khusus...' batinnya.

Sesaat urusan jepit rambut terlupakan. Ryeowook mengamati Meja Khusus itu beserta benda-benda di atasnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu benda di atas Meja Khusus itu. Seringaian aneh muncul di wajah cantiknya.

Ryeowook mulai mengotak-atik Meja Khusus milik Sungmin. Setelah puas, yeoja itu menyambar asal salah satu jepit rambut Sungmin dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin setelah sebelumnya berkata, "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya sedikit 'bermain-main'."

**8 Juli 2011**

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam lewat dua menit. Ryeowook keluar dari kamar dan berniat menuju dapur karena haus. Sesekali dia mengelus kepalanya yang masih agak benjol akibat benturan beberapa jam sebelumnya. "Sial! Ini sakit sekali!" umpatnya kesal.

Ryeowook sudah hampir mencapai tangga ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ryeowook..."

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

"Ne, Minnie?" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum manis.

Sungmin mendadak tertawa kecil, tapi suara tawanya terdengar aneh. "Sudahlah, tidak usah tersenyum semanis itu, Ryeowook-ssi. Aku tidak akan tertipu."

Mendengar itu, Ryeowook segera menghilangkan topeng manisnya dan balas menatap Sungmin datar. "Ada perlu apa, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Jauhi Kyuhyun. Aku tahu selama ini kau berusaha mendekatinya. Jangan merebutnya dariku, mengerti?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau sudah memiliki semuanya. Ayah yang baik, harta yang melimpah, pelayan –pelayan yang akan menuruti semua keinginanmu... aku hanya meminta Kyuhyun. Apa itu berlebihan?" Ryeowook menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mendekati Ryeowook. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan posisi di dekat tangga. Mati-matian Sungmin menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar wajah Ryeowook yang tengah menampilkan senyum menantang.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" hardik Sungmin. "Kau hanya orang datangan di rumah ini!" Sungmin sebenarnya tidak tega mengeluarkan kata-kata barusan tapi tingkah Ryeowook sungguh membuatnya geram.

Ryeowook tidak berekspresi apapun. "Masalahnya bukan pada 'orang datangan' atau bukan, Sungmin-ssi. Masalahnya ada pada jumlah. Kalau di rumah ini hanya ada 'satu' nona muda, segalanya akan lebih mudah." Ryeowook menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin waspada.

"Maksudku adalah salah satu dari kita harus menghilang. Dan itu adalah kau, Sungmin-ssi!"

Ryeowook mendorong Sungmin ke arah tangga. Sungmin yang tidak menyangka akan didorong tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Dapat dengan jelas dilihatnya ekspresi Ryeowook yang menyeringai mengerikan ke arahnya sebelum dirinya akhirnya terhempas di anak tangga dengan keras dan jatuh menggelinding ke bawah.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum berteriak, "Minnie! Tolong Sungminnie!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Beneran END**

A/N : Annyeong... oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Membosankan, kah? Tidak pernah bosan untuk mengatakan : This is just fanfiction. This is the scenario and they are the actors. Terima kasih kepada Readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ini (kalau ada, hehe...).

Follow my twitter : Majesty_Michi

Mind to Review?


End file.
